


For Now

by Emma_Raye



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Longing, ino is really just having thoughts ok, ok i just wanted to write soft emotionally detached lesbians and im not sorry about it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Raye/pseuds/Emma_Raye
Summary: Ino considers her relationship with Sakura and where they truly stand where each other these days.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	For Now

When Ino was twelve, all she could think about was being as gorgeous as possible to win over the finest jonin in the village (who was going to Sasuke, obviously), and now she’s twenty two and the thought of settling down with anyone makes her nauseous. Maybe it was the whole world almost ending, or maybe it was Asuma’s death, or maybe it was just finally facing reality. 

Who’s to say, really? 

All she knows is Sakura spends four nights a week in her bed and they’re friends. Friends who sometimes do things. Friends who have a mutual understanding that the world is expansive and fragile, so romance is futile. Or, as far as Ino knows, that's the reality of things. 

The way Sakura curls into her seeking her warmth and finds comfort in the crook of her neck speaks of otherwise. The way Ino doesn’t stop her and really doesn’t mind, also may counter that argument. But, humans are hardwired for intimacy. It’s what Sakura insists anyway. Insists that if they’re going to crave intimacy, at least get it from each other.

“Well, why build more connections to be used against us?” She says and places a hand on Ino’s chest and, well, Ino isn’t about to argue when Sakura seems right. 

Ino will shrug whenever they have that conversation once in a while and concede. “Good point, why add one more person to the list of ones that’ll be kidnapped to get to me?” 

Thank god she’s not important enough to kidnap. They’ll take Hinata, or some other more substantial clan heir long before they get to her. 

Ino runs her fingers through Sakura hair, twirls a piece and curses everything because she wouldn’t mind this every night, not just most nights. But, no. That would be too much, be too blatant. She shakes her head, but ends up burying it into Sakura's head, kissing her forehead. “It wouldn’t be bad,” she mutters. 

It wouldn’t. Save for the fact that Sakura kills every plant she touches, they’re probably a perfect match when they are working together and not going toe to toe. They compliment each other and Ino is pretty sure no one has ever pushed her the way Sakura has. Pushed her, whether it was through love or hatred, their relationship has been rooted in growth. 

The thought of it going wrong is so much worse than it going right though. The hurt, the loss, the pure grief. She’s lost Asuma and her father already, losing Sakura is not in the cards. Worse, losing her and having her still wandering around the village. Ino shakes her head, looks at the ceiling fan. 

“Are you going to tighten the fan?” 

Ino tries not to jump, the fucking attention to detail. “What?” It wobbles, she knows what she means, but whatever. 

“Well if you tighten right,” she gestures up, pointing as if Ino can read her mind, “there.”

“Mm..yes. I can get to that. You know, in my spare time.”

“Oh yes, the spare time we’re absolutely drowning in.”

Ino pulls her into her, runs a thumb along her cheekbone. “You know, I do have some free time.”

Sakura stares back. “Oh, yeah?”

“Well, yeah. I could spend it fixing the fan, or,” her hand moves some hair behind her ear, rests her finger tips on Sakura’s jawline. “Do some more of this.”

Ino leans in for a kiss and decides that she isn’t sure what is going on, or what they are, but that she would much rather be doing this than anything else.


End file.
